Scribble of Dreams
by RaInY 08
Summary: After Haley has a fight with Nathan for cheating on her, she leaves tree hill and becomes pregnant with his baby. But does Nathan want to step up to the curve ball god gave him? NH COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: I own nothing but the story..how sad  
  
This is my first fiction so dont hate me if its not good.. :)  
  
  
  
Haley went into her bedroom and packed all her stuff as she thought about what happend between her and Nathan. She looked at the pictures of her and Lucas Brooke, Peyton,Nathan and now half of us weren't even talking. Lucas was inlove with Peyton and was dating Brooke,they don't talk either, thought Haley as she wiped the tear that was sliding down her cheak away.  
  
  
  
"Haley you ready to go" yelled her older sister Theresa.  
  
"Yupp" said Haley as she walked down the stairs trying to memorize the whole house before she left,   
  
Haley got out of her sisters car and walked into the airport waiting for her to get onto the plane. How did mt life get so screwed up thought Haley as she turned around as she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"LUCAS"! excalimed Haley as she hugged him.   
  
"I could'nt let you leave before I did'nt have a chance to say goodbye".  
  
"Flight 74 B report to your gate for take off" said the lady speaking into the intercome.   
  
"I guess thats me" said Haley trying to holf her tears in but could'nt. "  
  
I'm going to miss you buddy" Lucas said as he hugged her.   
  
"Call me Lucas" said Haley as she walked vanished into the crowed of people.  
  
  
  
*~* one month Later*~*  
  
Haley walked out of the bathroom after she was sick all night. Haley walked over to the phone as it rang.   
  
  
  
"Hello" asked Haley  
  
  
  
"Ms.James we have your results back" replied the Doctor Adams  
  
"Am I really sick?" asked Haley as she started to worried  
  
"No,no,no you'r just fine" there was a silence "You'r just a little pregnant" said the Doctor Adams  
  
"I'm p...p..preg" the words seemed to big to slip out of her mouth as her mind traveled back to her night with Nathan.  
  
Haley had no idea how she was going to tell her parents or anyone for that matter. She started to get scared so she picked up the phone and dialed Lucas's number.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Nathan you cant let your father treat you like that" Said Lucas as the phone started to ring  
  
"Hello" asked Lucas  
  
  
  
"Lucas its me Haley I...I need to tell you something" replied Haley on the other end of the phone  
  
"Haley shoot" said Lucas as he eyed his younger brother  
  
"I...I'm ya know..um pregnant" said Haley   
  
"WHAT whos is it" Yelled Lucas on the other end of the phone line  
  
"It's Nathan's" replied Haley  
  
"Okay get the next plane home and i'll pick you up ok Hales" said Lucas as he looked at Nathan in anger  
  
"Is she okay" asked Nathan. "NO NATHAN SHES NOT AND IT'S CAUSE OF YOU"!! screamed Lucas at his younger brother. "Wait, hold up what did I do" asked Nathan. "  
  
You slept with her, and you got her pregant" said Lucas trying to be as calim as he could about it.   
  
"Oh my god it can't be mine" Yelled Nathan as he stormed out of the room.   
  
Haley got off of the plane and looked for Lucas,she sat down and put her stuff on the floor.   
  
"Hales" said Lucas as he walked over top her to see if she was ok.   
  
"Please don't hate me Lucas, I never ment for this to happen" rambeled Haley. "  
  
Haley i'm not mad at you and stop figiting" said Lucas with a laugh. The whole drive home was silent.  
  
"Nathan know Haley"Lucas said. "How does he know" asked Haley.  
  
" Hales when you called he was over ,but the bad news is he stormed out and said it wasen't his" Lucas replied.  
  
"Lucas it is his,maybe coming back here wasen't such a good idea  
  
" "Hales don't worry about it I mean you have your family andf friends,you dont need that ass i'll help you out"  
  
"Okay"replied Haley as a huge grin spread across her face  
  
  
  
Haley walked into her house witch seemed so long. She put her stuff and ran up to her room and looked out the window. Haley looked across to Nathans house where she could always see him when they were dating.   
  
"Nathan"said Haley  
  
"What are you doing here" asked Nathan as he shot her a glare as she handed him the basketball.  
  
"You know why i'm here after you got me pregnant,I think I mean I know I have a right to be here" yelled Haley   
  
"Haley what do you want me to say?"yelled Nathan as he looked at her head haning low with tears in them  
  
"Nothing at all"Yelled Haley as she walked to her car but was stopped as he pulled her arm and swung her around to face him.  
  
"Look Haley i'm really sorry don't be mad"  
  
"DON'T BE MAD, DONT BE MAD"screamed Haley "After all you did cheat on me with that bimbo of you'rs whats her name again, oh wait who cares right,shes yesturdays trash, like I supposebly was right Nathan just as you would say"   
  
"Haley you know what just go to hell,for that fact DON'T come around here" yelled Nathan regreating every word he had just said to Haley.  
  
Haley ran off to her car and drove off as she started crying, tears came flowing freefly down. No ones ever hurt me like this before thought Haley as she wanted to erase the night that they had together but could'nt. She drove off to see the one person who could really truly understand Nathan"  
  
"Peyton you home"? yelled Haley as she heard the loud music coming from upstairs in her room  
  
"Hales oh my god is that you" screamed Peyton as she ran downstairs and hugged her  
  
I have to tell you something" said Haley as she sat down and told her everything that had happend  
  
"Hales hes just a jackass theres nothing you can do" replied Peyton   
  
"Hey are you and Brooke good again"  
  
"Lets just say where on speaking terms"  
  
" I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go and meet my sister at the country club" said Haley as she looked down at her watch and gave Peyton a hug and left  
  
Haley walked into the country just looking around as her eyes landed on Nathan with his father. Haley took at seat as her sister came in.  
  
"Hales it's been forever, but i'm sorry I cant stay today can we do it another day"?   
  
"Yeah thats fine" she got up and gave her sister a hug and a kiss and walked out to her car.  
  
"HALEY!" yelled Nathan as she jogged trying to catch up to her  
  
"What do you want,to lecture me or maybe to tell me not to come around cause I already know that" said Haley looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Haley i'm really sorry about that, but I cant be a father right now"  
  
"Yeah well i'm to young to be a fu*cking mother but hey i'm going to do it anyways, Nathan get back to me on that when you figure out if you want to be apart of this baby's life or not" she said as she got into her car and tried to start the engine  
  
"Need a lift" asked Nathan with a grin on his face  
  
"Thanks" replied Haley as he drove her home there was complete silence.  
  
"Where here"said Nathan   
  
"Do you want to come in and talk"   
  
"i'd like that"  
  
They got into the house as they went up stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Whats that?"asked Nathan pointing to the songograms on her mirror  
  
"Thats the baby" replied Haley as she let a giggle  
  
They sat on her bed for a few moments with out saying anyting to eachother to nervous of what might come out of their mouths without regrating it. He leaned in a little taking in her scent as she did to him. She loved the smell of is colon louring her in.  
  
"Maybe w...we should'nt do this" said Haley   
  
"It's okay Haley we both want this"   
  
There lips met as he laid her on to the bed thier tounges interwinded with eachothers. He started to enter her, they both felt complete bliss betweeen them and she loved it.   
  
After 12 hours of non stop-love making they fell asleep in eachothers arms. The next day the sun glared into her room, she felt two strong arms around her as she turned around to see it was Nathan. After about 10 mintues Nathan woke up and looked over Haley to see if she was awake.  
  
"Haley I have something to tell you"  
  
"Ok tell me" she was scared that she did'nt want to know what it was.   
  
"I love you and I want to be in this babys life, I wanna be with you" She looked into his eyes wondering if he was for real.  
  
  
  
"I love you to Nathan and I want you to be in your childs life I love you so much" she said as she jumped up and kissed him.  
  
After that they made love over and over faling asleep in eachothers arms  
  
*~*Please tell me if you like it, it's my first and i'm nervous to see your reactions if you like it and want me to update more just e-mail me or review*~* 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but in my dreams I own James Lafferty..shhhh dont tell lol jk  
  
This chapter is going to be sad so go run and get a klenex FAST!!   
  
Around 12:00 Haley got up and got some breakfest, taking in everything that was going on. He really wanted to be in this babys life and she was much more happier,most of all he wanted to be in her life as well.Nathan walked downstiars and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Moring beautiful" he said as he kissed her  
  
"Morning your self" she replied kissing him back.  
  
"Haley you here" yelled Lucas as he walked into the kitchen with a shocked look on his face.  
  
" Lucas what are you doing here?" asked Haley in shock.   
  
"Ok I see i'm not wanted here" replied Nathan as he gave Haley a kiss and went upstairs gathered his stuff and left.  
  
"Ok Lucas just hear m... she was but off as Lucas stepped in  
  
"No Haley you don't have to I know and i'm happy that you and Nathan worked things out, I really am"  
  
"Good cause he wants to be in this baby's life and i'm really glad"  
  
After Lucas left Nathan called Haley and told her that they needed to tell his parents. She looked at the clock as it read 4:45 and they were already to go and tell his parents.  
  
"Hello Haley its nice to see you again" Greeted Deb  
  
"Nice to see you again too" Replied Haley very nervous of what might happend tonight but got her nervous when she saw Dan.  
  
"Yes Haley it is very nice to see you again"Said Dan as he looked at her wondering what the two teens where up to.  
  
"Mom,Dad we have something to tell you" Said Nathan as he glared at his two parents  
  
"Haley and I are going to have a baby"  
  
"WHAT no Nathan your way to young to have a baby" Scremed Dan as he jumped off of the chair and glared into his eyes  
  
"Honey are you sure you want to,I mean you guys have so much to live for" replied Deb  
  
"NO DEB OUR SONS NOT GOING TO HAVE A BABY OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL THROW HIS STUFF OUT OF THIS HOUSE" yelled Dan that made Haley jump back in fear.  
  
"Go ahead dad cause were keeping the baby,wheather you like it or not"Yelled Nathan as he looked down a Haley in fear.  
  
"No you wont, she will keep the baby and have nothing to do with them at ALL do you hear me" Yelled Dan as he looked at Haley as she just kept her head down.  
  
"Dan stop it right now!" yelled Deb   
  
"Haley are you okay?" Asked Deb   
  
"Yeah i'm fine"  
  
"You little slut is trying to ruin Nathan's chances at basketball, but I wont let you"  
  
"Dad don't talk to her that way"! Yelled Nathan as he punched Dan in the face as he watched him fall to the ground.  
  
"Get out now!!"yelled Dan as he held his bloody nose  
  
"Don't worry i'll never be back" said Nathan as he dragged Haley along with him.  
  
They got into the car, Nathan slammed his fist into the wheel which made Haley jump.   
  
"Nathan dont" said Haley  
  
"No Haley I wont,I knew this wasen't going to go well"  
  
"Maybe hes right Nathan,maybe you should just stick with basketball cause it seems like the only fu*king thing you have"yelled Haley  
  
"Haley i'm really sorry" said Nathan as he caressed the side of her face. Haley I love you,I'm really sorry"  
  
"I love you too Nathan"  
  
"Maybe you can stay with me,I mean ti'll we find a apartment"?  
  
"This is what I love about you Haley,you and that baby are the world to me"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*8 Months Later*~*  
  
In their new apartment  
  
Nathan and Haley where watching Riding in cars with boys, Haley was bawling her eyes.  
  
"You think this is sad"  
  
"Shut up Nathan it's not funny" she said as she threw the pillow at his head  
  
" Thank god thats over" said Nathan as he got up from the spot on the chair.  
  
Haley felt a sharp pain go to her stomach and then to her back she yelped in pain as Nathan caught her before she fell  
  
"Hales are you ok"   
  
"I..I'm having the baby"   
  
She gripped Nathans arm as tight as she could so she would'nt fall as he tooke her out to the SUV and sped off to the hospital. When they got there it was crowed with people. Nathan ran over to the nearest desk without breath.  
  
"My girlfriends in labor and shes only eight months along" Exclaimed Nathan as he watched Haley in pain.  
  
"Ok stay calim now where going to get started right now"  
  
They where in the hospital for 8 hours and all there family was there as they waited. The doctor walked in and looked at her records.  
  
"You'r already so take a big push on my count.1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10"  
  
"Don't touch me Nathan ever again you Fu*ker did this to me"  
  
"Don't worry this sometimes happends" Informed the doctor   
  
"One more push baby, c'mon you can do it"  
  
Screw you i'm pushing as hard as I can" yelled Haley as she gripped the bedsheets trying to push with all her might  
  
"Its a girl" said The doctor as he handed her over to Haley and Nathan.  
  
"Shes so beautiful" said Nathan as he kissed Haley on the forehead.  
  
"What are we going to name her"? asked Haley as she looked down at her innocent little girl.  
  
"Jessica Amanda Scott" they both said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like it thanks for the reviews  
  
Rainy  
  
Spoliers  
  
Dan talks to Nathan  
  
The girl Nathan cheated on comes to thier house  
  
The christiening for Jessica is held 


	3. Chapter three

i want to say sorry for the people I got confused,I will try to make it more UNDERSTANDING thanxs for ur reviews.... :) A little help from my cousin Justina thankx again  
  
Disclaimer:) dont own any of the characters .... crying how sad  
  
After a couple of weeks Jessica Amanda Scott was born, she was release from the hospital a few days after.   
  
  
  
Dan came over to see the baby and talk to Nathan. He still was mad at the fact that Nathan threw his basketball career away for an innocent baby who needs his lovin' 24/7. He asked Nathan to come outside so that they could talk in "private" Haley crept around the corner to hear a little.   
  
  
  
"How could you let this happen?" Dan yelled at Nathan  
  
"What kind of shit are you trying to pull this time dad? I love Haley and I'm gonna love this baby just as much, I'm sorry dad but there is nothing you can do or say about this. If you dont like it the I don't want anything to do with you"  
  
"Fine Nathan, I had dreams for you but if you think that you're ready to raise and other living being and juggle school, FINE BY ME!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing and I don't want to continue this conversation any longer, so leave!" Nathan exclaimed as he turned around to head for the house  
  
Nathan sat down next to Jessica, and looked at her. Haley made her way into the living room.  
  
"What was that about Nathan?" Haley asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nathan I heard the whole thing, what's going on?"  
  
"If my father can't come to the fact that I'm growing up and that I know I can handle these things by myself, then that's his own problem." Nathan said   
  
Haley looked down at Nathan, who was sitting next to the sleeping baby, she was so happy that he was in there lives. She bent over and placed a kiss on his lips he responeded to her sweet lips. He picked her up and took her up to the room, the made love for 3 hours non-stop. There was a knock on the door and Nathan went to go get it.  
  
"Well hello Nathan hope you did'nt forget me" said Katie as she put her hand on Nathans face, but he moved it off  
  
"What are you doing here" Nathan said in shock  
  
"Nathan where are you?"Haley yelled as she came down stairs to the door.  
  
"Whos this?" Katie asked as she pointed to Haley  
  
"I'm his girlfriend and the mother of his baby" Haley said trying to be as claim as she could be.  
  
"Wow Nathan things have'nt changed at all, you told me you loved me but I guess, that was a lie just like everything else" yelled Katie as she just stared at Nathan  
  
Nathan stared at Haley who just looked up at him wondering what the hell was going on, when they heard the baby start crying because of all the yelling that had been going on. Haley walked over to the playpen and picked up Jessica and rocked her with a bottle.  
  
"You and I are never going to be together again Katie, i'm sorry but I don't love you I love Haley an our little girl."  
  
"You lieing bastard" she screamed as she slaped Nathan. You will love me again Nathan she thought to her self as she walked out of the house.  
  
"What the hell was that about!?" excliamed Haley as she held the little girl in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's all taken care of" replied Nathan as he kissed Haley and his little girl.  
  
That night as they went to bed all Nathan could think about was Katie and how she held a special place in his heart, but he loved Haley and their little girl. Haley turned over and all she could think about was of Katie and Nathan together making love, she just could'nt comprehend it that Katie was the one he cheated on her with. Could it happend again Haley wondered, as she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
  
The next morning was the chritening that was held for Jessica.  
  
"Haley you look great" said her cousin Tina as she hugged her  
  
"Thanks you do too. I haven't seen you in the longest time" replied Haley as she hugged her back  
  
"Yeah I know, your daughter is beautiful Haley but i'll be seeing you around"  
  
"Ok me too bye"   
  
"Hey Hales" said Lucas as he came over with Jessica in his hand.  
  
"Hey mama's little baby girl" Haley said as she took the baby from Lucas and craddeled her in her arms.  
  
"You'r a great mother Hales, you know that" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheak.  
  
"Stop you'll make me blush" she said jockingly  
  
Nathan watched from a distance as Haley and Lucas talked, a little jealous. All he wanted to do was punched Lucas out if he was trying to put the moves on Haley. Nathan walked over to Haley and see what she was laughing about.  
  
"Hey babe" greeted Nathan as he kissed her cheak.  
  
"Yeah hey" as she looked at Lucas as he signaled he was leaving, as he hugged her and kissed Jessica on the forehead  
  
"Whats you'r problom" asked Nathan  
  
"Nothing everythings just peachy"  
  
After the Christening Haley had just got Jessica to to sleep as she walked into her room and threw her p.j's on and headed down stairs to clean up. Nathan just stared at her as if he was going to kill someone.  
  
"What"? asked Haley   
  
"Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Like what Nathan!?"  
  
"A bitch!" exclaimed Nathan  
  
  
  
Haley just stood there in shock not knowing what to say next, she was a little of scared so she just walked to the stairs and started to go up, just wanting to get away from him.  
  
"I did'nt mean that Haley, i'm sorry" said Nathan as he turned her around   
  
"Nathan let go!"  
  
"Not to you tell me whats bothering you!" he just stared into her eyes trying to find what was the matter with her.  
  
"You!" yelled Haley, you think I dont know what you've been thinking about, it's that girl that came here yesturday!  
  
"What, no I don't love her, I love you and I can show you" as he laid her down on the steps but she refused him.  
  
"No, everythings about fu*king with you!" she yelled as she got up from the stairs and walked into her room and hopped into bed.  
  
"No it's not!" yelled Nathan as he heard Jessica cry, he walked into the nerscary.  
  
"Dont cry daddy's little angel" said Nathan to his little girl as she gripped his finger as he held her, not knowing Haley was watching them as she started to melt intside.  
  
  
  
After he put Jessica down and closed the door, he saw Haley leaning against the wall.  
  
"Still mad at me?"  
  
"Nope, not at all" she said as she grabbed his head and kissed him passionatly, he gripped her thigh tighter as it made her moan. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, as he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Whats the matter baby" she said   
  
"Nothing it's just.....you know how you got mad a little earlier, well I dont want out relationship just to be based on that".   
  
"Yeah I know what ya mean" Haley said a little disapointed that he stopped, but in a way was glad.  
  
"Lets just get some sleep ok Hales" he said as they both laid down vand fell asleep in eacothers arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks alot for the reviews I think i'm going to update another chapter tonight  
  
*~*Spoliers*~*  
  
Haley's Ex-lover comes back to Tree hill   
  
Nathan and Haley start their last year at tree hill  
  
Fight brakes loose 


	4. Chapter four

This chapter is going to contain some violence& sexual content hope you enjoy..Rainy  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own any of these characters..crying how sad but when i'm older I want to own James  
  
Haley and Nathan woke up in eachothers arms as the alarm clock went off, It was their last year at Tree Hill, and the teenagers at school never imagined Nathan scott the basketball captian and Haley James would be living together and with a kid.  
  
"Come on sleeping beauty we have to go to SCHOOL" Nathan said excited  
  
"NO I dont want to go." Said Haley as she buried her face into Nathans chest.  
  
"Come on I'll go get Jessica ready to bring to my mothers house now go get ready" he said as he kissed her neck  
  
  
  
"Fine, Fine I'm getting up, but right now I hate you" She said joking around as she stumbled her way into the bathroom and got ready  
  
20 mintues later  
  
"Hales c'mon it will be fun, seeing all our friends" Nathan Laughed.   
  
"Correction, fun for you not me"  
  
They arrived at school as they got out of the car they passionately kissed.  
  
"I love you," said Nathan  
  
"I love you too" as they walked into the school everyone looked at them. Brooke,Peyton, and Lucas came up to them.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hales I haven't seen you forever" Yelped Brooke as she hugged her friend  
  
"I've missed you too" said Peyton as she hugged Hales  
  
"Sorry babe but I have to go to Basketball" Nathan said as they kissed and he jogged the other way down the hall toward the gym  
  
Nathan arrived at the gym, as everyone asked how it was to be a dad at only 18. As a new boy came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder  
  
"Hi my names Jeremy and you said you have a child with Haley James?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you know her?"  
  
"Old time friends" replied Jeremy as he walked off  
  
Haley was standing at her locker putting all her books away.  
  
"Haley?" asked Jeremy as Haley turned around  
  
"JEREMY!"exclaimed Haley as she jumped into his arms  
  
"What the hell?" yelled Nathan as he watched them interact with eachother.  
  
"Oh Nathan this is my Jeremy, Lucas and I use to hang around with him left to go to another school"  
  
"Yeah we dated for a year, but now she has a baby and.........you" As Jeremy looked Nathan up and down  
  
"What do you mean and me!"   
  
Everyone was getting out of class Brooke and them came over to see what was going on.  
  
"Nathan its ok I love you" replied Haley as she was trying to claim Nathan down.  
  
"So how many times have you failed English, maybe about 3-4 times?" asked Jeremy grinning  
  
"Yo man stop" said Lucas as he walked over.  
  
"No really I wanna know how many times Haleys picked your ass up, after you hurt her and took her from me, and not to mention knocked her up!"  
  
Nathan looked over at Haley who kept her eyes on him, he punched Jeremy as he fell to the ground and kept punching him, Jeremy took a swing and punched his jaw.  
  
"STOP IT!" yelled Haley as she tried to stop the fight but someone hit her back as she fell.  
  
"Hales are you ok?" asked Lucas as he picked her up.  
  
"You dont know the first thing about Haley and I" yelled Nathan as he punched him agian  
  
"I bet you treat her real well just as Peyton, you dont care about anyone except your self" Jeremy Spat back  
  
Nathan slammed Jeremy into the wall as Jeremy fought to get out of his grip and punched him back.  
  
"BOYS" yelled the principle. They followed him into his office, Nathan took a glance at Haley who was holding a forehead and left.  
  
"Lucas can you give me a ride home?" Haley asked innocently, as she held onto Lucas's shoulder and walked out of school.  
  
It was 4:30 and Haley had been asleep on the couch with an ice-pack on her forehead, the pain throbbed as she heard the door open as she turned her head to look as she saw Nathan came in.  
  
"You ok" asked Nathan as she kissed her head  
  
"Ya I should of stayed out of it" replied Haley as she kissed him.  
  
"I'm really sorry babe I am"   
  
"It's ok but what happend?"  
  
"I'm suspended for a week"  
  
"Ok, umm Jessica's staying at your mother's house tonight, soooo, I thought we'd catch up on stuff?"  
  
"Stuff, what kind of stuff?" he said as they ran upstairs.  
  
Nathan laid Haley down as she took his shirt off and caressed his well toned body. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled him on top of her. Savoring each minute, she moaned his Name as she dragged her nails along his back.   
  
"You ok?" asked Nathan as he looked down at her  
  
"Ya keep going faster" She leaned up as they kissed.  
  
  
  
Nathan rolled Haley over so she was on top. She cried out in pleasure as he moaned her name in as he guided her to the rythm,when they were done she collapsed onto his body out of breath. They both fell asleep in eachothers arms.   
  
  
  
After Nathan dropped Haley off at school he went to his mothers house to pick up Jessica.  
  
"Mom where are you"   
  
"I'm in the kitchen" yelled Deb as she greeted her son with a kiss.  
  
"Hows the divorce with dad going" he asked as he took a bite out of an apple, trying not to have her bring up what had happened yesterday in school.  
  
"Good, I've noticed you and Lucas have got on non-fighting terms?"  
  
"Mom hes a pretty cool guy, I mean I hated him at first and I used Haley to..." He was cut off.  
  
"You used Haley, Nathan I thought you really liked her I would of never thought you would use her to get back at Lucas" Deb looked into her sons eyes and saw guilt.  
  
"Ya but that was then, afterwards I really started to like her more then just a friend. When I'm around her she makes me feel different.  
  
  
  
" Ok I have a date so you better take Jessica home" replied Deb as Nathan just stared at her.  
  
"Mom you have a date, with who?" he asked confused  
  
"His name is Mike, hes really nice so gooooooo"  
  
"Ok mom, but dont do anything I wouldn't do" Nathan laughed as his mother threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Oh just go"  
  
At school Haley was walking out of class with Brooke as Jeremy walked up to his locker to get his books.  
  
"Haley!" yelled Jeremy as he walked over to her  
  
"What do you want?" she said furiously  
  
"To apologize"  
  
"What for fighting with my boyfriend, I want nothing to do with you or your lies, so just leave me alone!" she said as she walked away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley walked into the Caf'e and threw her apron on and started to clean the tables down as she heard the door open.  
  
"Hello how may I help you" Asked Haley as she looked up and saw who it was  
  
"Well,welll,welll, If it isn't miss perfect who stole my boyfriend" she said as she moved closer toward Haley  
  
"What do you want Katie, he wants nothing to do with you!" exclaimed Haley so just do us all a favor and leave, your not wanted here!  
  
"I know he loves me. If he loved you he wouldn't of cheated on you with me"   
  
"Thats the past this is the future get over your self, you never stop do you?"   
  
"I know he loves me" she said as she looked down at the marble floor  
  
"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that it will come true in your dreams" Now leave your really annoying yelled Haley as she pointed to the door.  
  
Haley walked into her dim apartment as she put her keys down and walk to the end of the hall as she heard Nathan singing to the baby, she was growing up so fast. Haley just stared at the both of them, the baby must of thought he was funny looking with the cut on his face.   
  
"You sing good" Haley laughed as she hugged Nathan.  
  
"So do you want to go to Brooke's party?" asked Haley  
  
"Yeah, you look so sexy" he said feeling her leg and worked his hand up.  
  
"You look like a babe" she said as she kissed him not wanting to stop. He worked him way to her neck as he bit it softly, she loved the way he smelled.  
  
"come on we dont want to be late she said dialing her sisters number so she could come over and baby-sit for her. Ounce Theresa got their they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the party  
  
They walked into the party as every one greeted them.   
  
"I'm going to go get a beer you want one" asked Nathan  
  
"Ya thanks babe"   
  
"Hows it going?" Haley asked Tim as the hugged  
  
"Good and you?"  
  
Ya everything's fine, hows the baby?"   
  
"Shes growing up so fast?" they both laughed as Nathan walked over with Haley's beer.  
  
"I'll catch you later on" said Tim as he went to go dance with Brooke  
  
"Wanna dance" he said as he took a gulp of his beer  
  
"Ya sure why not" They made their way to the dance floor and started grinding.  
  
12:45  
  
"Hales you ok ?"asked Brooke as they walked outside into the warm crisp air  
  
"I..I think im gonna" She leaned over and threw up as Brooke pattered her on the back  
  
"Jeez woman you can drink" she laughed  
  
"Babe c'mon were going to go home" said Nathan as he picked her up and placed her in the car as she fell asleep. They got home and he carried her in the house and put her to bed. Nathan and the baby stayed up and watched basketball  
  
"Look at this Jessica where down by one point" said Nathan as he looked at his little girl nawring on his finger and her eyes glued to the t.v. She turned around and pointed to Nathan.  
  
"Da...Da..Dadwy" mumbled Jessica as she giggled  
  
"Yes, I'm you're daddy, and you're my precious baby girl" he said as he kissed her forehead and both feel asleep.  
  
The next day Haley woke up with a major head ace, she got out of bed and fell. Nathan started Hysterically laughing.  
  
"Shut up" yelled Haley as she picked herself up from the floor and went to he bathroom.  
  
"Don't get mad at me princess" He said still laughing over how she fell  
  
"I love you Haley" said Nathan as he kissed her  
  
"I love you too Nathan" she said as she kissed him back  
  
**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Spoliers*  
  
Nathan proposes  
  
3 yrs later  
  
A call!! 


	5. Chapter five

Disclamier:I don't own any of these characters..  
  
Taken three years later..hope you enjoy thanks for the reviews.....Rainy  
  
It had already been three years and Jessica grew up to be the prettiest todler in Tree Hill everywhere Nathan and Haley took her, everyone stopped and greeted her. She was a polite little girl with young parents that loved her. One day Haley and Jessica were in Wal*Mart to buy Jessica new shoes.  
  
"Mommy look at these ones, they sparkle" Said Jessica as she ran over to her mother and showed her.  
  
"They do, Dont they" She could'nt help but laugh at her little girl  
  
"Can I get them mommy, pleaseeeeee"   
  
"I suppose now you ready go to home and have lunch?"   
  
"Yupp i'm starved all this shopping makes me hhhuunnggrryy!" the little girl exaderated.  
  
When Haley and Jessica got home Nathan was on the phone, he sounded pretty happy. After he got off the phone he told them who it was.  
  
"Who was that, Nate?" Asked Haley as she kissed him  
  
"Ya daddy who was that?" Said Jessica moking her mommy  
  
"Well that was the "NBA" They want me to play for them!"   
  
"THAT'S GREAT" yelled Haley as she jumped into his arms and kissed him  
  
"Get a room" Said Jessica as the door bell rang  
  
"I GOT IT, I GOT IT" yelled Jessica as she ran toward the door  
  
"Who is it?" yelled Nathan  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jessica as she smiled up at the tall man.  
  
"I'm your grandfather" said Dan as he walked in the house with out anyone inviting him in.  
  
"Dad what are you doing here" asked Nathan   
  
"I just wanted to see how your life was treating you, just to see my granddaughter might I add shes beautiful. Haley you still hiding behind Nathan?  
  
"Shut up dad!"  
  
"Can't she speak for herself Nathan?" He looked over at Haley who stared at him in the eyes  
  
" Now I can see why Deb wanted a deivorced from you, you are nothing but a bastard who treats everyone like they dont matter. I don't care what you think of me cause I think your a selfish Fu*ker with nothing better to do than make other people feel bad about them selfs!!!!" said Haley as she gasped for air.  
  
"Now I know what she must be like in bed" Laughed Dan  
  
"Get out" yelled Nathan pointing to the door.  
  
"Your life must suck right Nathan huh tell me?"  
  
"Umm actually it doesn't see while your out there doing nothing, I was asked to play for the NBA. Nows who life sucks?"  
  
Jessica looked between her dad and her grandfather fighting and yelling at eachother constantly.  
  
" Haley you mean nothing to Nathan, his little girl does but you, you are nothing to him. You just wait till he starts the NBA he'll be coming back to me and cheating on you. Dont say I did'nt tell ya so" he said as he walked out of the house with a grin on his face.  
  
"Daddy you love mommy right?" asked Jessica as she looked at her dad and her mommy  
  
"Ya baby I do"Said Nathan as he looked over at Haley  
  
"Ok i'm gonna go outside and play" she Jessica as she skipped out the back door and on the playset.  
  
  
  
" Haley that will never happen I want you to know that"   
  
" I hope not" said Haley as she walked away  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley walked into the bathroom and sank to the floor as tears just fell to the tile floor. She wanted everything to be good with her and Nathan, they haden't made love in a couple weeks. He just seemed weird like he did'nt want her anymore. She picked herself off of the floor and wiped al her tears. She walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Haley are you sure okay, you don't seem like you are?" asked Nathan as he took her face in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Nathan just tell me this. You don't seem like you'r into me anymore, I mean we dont have sex anymore like we use to. You have'nt proposed are you just waiting to find someone else?" asked Haley as she began to cry.  
  
"No your the only one I want, I'll make it up to you I swear" he said as he kissed her passionaly as their tounges glided together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night  
  
"Ok daddy you sure theres no monsters under my bed?" asked Jessica as she held the covors over her mouth  
  
"Baby I just cheaked theres nothing under there, I promise now get some sleep" he said as he gave her a kiss on the head.  
  
"Night daddy I love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
Nathan traveled his way to the bedroom where Haley was already under the covors talking to him. Nathan crawled in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Nathan started kissing her as she kissed back, he moved on top of her and made the kiss with more passions. Haley looked into Nathans eyes as he started taking off her T-shirt. She took off his sweatpants sense that was the only thing he wore to bed. He lightly slid his hand up her leg as he started to enter her. She moaned out in pleasure, he kept moving faster then usuall. She gripped the bed sheets, he started to kiss her stomach and leave small kisses. As they both reached their climax he kissed her cheek and rolled over to his side.  
  
"I love you Haley" he said before he fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter sixThe last chapter SAD

This is the last Chapter hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews..Rainy 08  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters just the story.....  
  
Haley woke up as she looked to the side and saw that Nathan was gone, there was a note on the pillow.  
  
  
  
Hey babe, I had to leave early, hope you don't mind be back later  
  
Love Nathan  
  
  
  
Nathan walked down the street as his cell phone rang, the caller I.D said Katie  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a low tone voice  
  
"You'r coming over right, you told me you would"  
  
"Yeah i'm coming i'll be there in about 15 minutes" Shit what have I gotten my self into" he thought  
  
He walked into the dim apartment, there was music and wine out on the table. He sat down on the couch as she walked out with only her bra and under wear on, she sat on hid lap as they started to kiss. She led him to her room as they shut the door. It was 3:00 as he felt bad for what had just happend. He walked into his house as he saw Haley on the floor crying looking at pictures in her hand.  
  
"Haley?" he whispered as her head jerked up. She got up and smacked him as hard as she could  
  
"You lieing mother fu*ker, you've been cheating on me with Katie" she showed him the pictures that Katie took of them early today.  
  
"Haley, I can explain" he tried to hug her as she backed up.  
  
"I hope you die, you'r father was right!" she walked up to her room and started packing Jessica and her stuff.  
  
"I'm so sorry, please don't do this."   
  
"NO YOU DID IT!!" she started sobbing even harder, Jessica ran into the room  
  
"Mommy don't cry, whats wrong where are we going?"  
  
"Where leaving, I hope you die Nathan I want nothing to do with you!" she slapped him and walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley arrived at the airport with Jessica,Brooke,Lucas,and Peyton. They all started to cry.  
  
"Hales you don't have to do this" Said Lucas as tears slipped down his eyes  
  
"Ya, Haley stay here" Said Brooke as she hugged Haley as tight as she could not wanting to let go of her.  
  
"Ya I do, I need to get out of here, i've been with Nathan for sense I was 17 and I wasted my life on him, I love you guys don't forget I love you all. Said Haley as she kiss and hugged them as she walked into the gate.  
  
Haley arrived in L.A after a 4 hour flight. They walked into their new apartment, it was a little cossey apartment that they were going to live in. She set up everything as her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" asked Haley  
  
"Hi, Haley James, this is the moddel agency we want you to moddel for us"  
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yes if you could come tomorrow at noon that would be great?"  
  
"Yes i'll be there" She hung up the phone and started to jump up and down with Jessica.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 2 yrs later and Haley had been the biggest model in the world. Nathan was in the Caf'e looking at the magazine as he saw Haley and some guy. The caption read.  
  
"Mike Escovar & Haley James tied the knot"  
  
"No this can't be happening" Yelled Nathan as Katie looked up at him.  
  
"Baby whats the matter?" she asked as she put her hand on him. She looked over at the magazine he was looking at and saw Haley and Mike.  
  
"Oh my god Lucas, look Haley and Mike are getting married" Yelled Brooke excited  
  
"I know she called she coming back here and getting married" Lucas looked over at Nathan he had anger in his eyes  
  
Haley walked into the Caf'e with Mike and Jessica as Karen ran over to them and hugged Haley and Jessica. Haley looked over and saw Nathan with Katie. He stared at her.  
  
"Hey buddy" Said Lucas as he hugged her  
  
"Hi youself, i've missed you"  
  
"Brookie" yelled Haley as she hugged her  
  
"Haley i've missed you so much, your going to make a beautiful bride.Might I add Mike is a cutie" The girls laughed  
  
"DADDY" yelled Jessica as she ran into Nathans arms  
  
"Hey princess, how you doing you remember Katie?"  
  
"That slut, stay away from me. You hurt my mommy!" Yelled Jessica  
  
"Jessica, thats not nice" Said Katie  
  
"No, your not nice" she said as Haley started laughing, Nathan just looked at her.  
  
"You think thats funny, how does she even know that" he yelled at Haley  
  
"Well not that she said that but that she said it to Katie, don't you dare raise your voice to me!"  
  
"Ok, kids stop fighting" said Lucas  
  
"So Haley hows moddeling doing?" Asked Brooke. Haley went to go answer and Nathan butted in.  
  
"Yeah Haley how is it. Selling your self looking like a slut!" Nathan spat out.  
  
"Well, i'm making something of myself, instead with that!"   
  
"You little Bitch"Yelled Katie as she walked over to Haley and raised her hand, as Haley caught it.  
  
"You hit me and i'll kill you"  
  
Is that a treat?"  
  
"No its a promise" yelled Haley   
  
"Haley can we talk?" asked Nathan as he pointed to outside  
  
"No, your not gonna seduce my fiance!" said Mike   
  
"It's ok i'll be right back baby" said Haley as she kissed him  
  
Nathan remembered how Haley would call him baby.  
  
"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" she said as she walked behind the Caf'e  
  
"I'm sorry how things worked out, but I love you and you will not be with him. You should be with me!"   
  
"Excuse me, we were over along time ago!" said Haley as she walked back into the apartment.  
  
*!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Mike went to out and Haley was watching t.v as she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming" yelled Haley as she opend the door, Nathan stepped in and started kissing her.  
  
"NOOO, stop it" yelled Haley she tried to struggle out of his grip  
  
"Shut up!" he said as he closed the door and dragged her into the room. Haley scratched his face.  
  
"Please dont do this, STOP IT!" screamed Haley as she felt like her whole world was falling apart. He ripped her shirt, he noticed what he was doing, as he looked at Haley who was crying. He pushed her down and walked out of the house. Nathan leaned up against the Haleys door as he heard her still sobbing. The wedding was tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley walked down the isle with her hair down and tendrals came down the side of her face. She walked down the isle with her dad as her little girl in Mikes hands as she smiled and thought no one could ruin this day. Nathan walked out side of this church with a gun in his hand. If I can't have you then no one will he thought to him self as he opend the door. He watched as Haley and Mike kissed, he aimed the gun at Mike and shot him twice as he fell to the ground, he watched his little girl cry. Nathan pointed the gun at Haley and shot her as he watched her fall to the ground, he shot her again and again, as he ran out of the church.  
  
With in second both Mike and Haley where dead.  
  
"Haley Wake UP!" yelled Lucas as they road to the hospitial. Haley and Mike was pronounced dead. Jessica stayed with her grandparents. Nathan was caughed, with in two weeks the covor of a magazine read  
  
Mike Escovar and Haley James......DEAD! 


End file.
